unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Noxus Lindow
The Administration would like to issue an apology We believe a ban was made in error due to a misjudgement, and would like to alert you that your account has been reinstated after review. Please accept our apologies. Associate Justice Fobarimperius. Fobarimperius (talk) 22:57, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Absence Hello Kid, I have read your message to me on my talk page. I imagine Reborn has already told you the details that lead to him and yourself to be exonerated. As for you, I understand that you need some time to evaluate your future in the wiki world. You can take as much time as you need. After all, your position in the Administration is in no danger of being terminated. However, I personally think you should return and I assure you, the Administration members will welcome you back in good faith and utmost civility. I do want you to participate in Administration members and give your views on anything that is brought up. The Administration will await your hopefully eventual return to the wiki. CouncilOrg (talk) 22:02, July 8, 2018 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki Your Return (If Possible) Hello Noxus, I just want to write on your talk page to let you know that there is currently no effort to remove you from the Administration. Considering the state of affairs that happened to you several months ago, it seems fair to me that you be granted as much time as you need before deciding to make a return to the wiki. I really do have high hopes and expectations for you as a full standing member of the Administration. It is my preference that you come back as soon as possible, but I know you may have other obligations and factors that will weigh the scale. The Administration looks forward to seeing your full return. CouncilOrg (talk) 18:21, September 1, 2018 (UTC) President & Chairman Keeping Your Seat Warm Hello Kid, I figure I send another message to you on your talk page. As the leader of the Administration that governs this site, I want to inform you that your colleagues still await your return. I have kept your seat intact and I believe you at the very least deserve to have a chance to be a full participating member. We have already deeply apologized for the gross miscarriage of justice on you in the past, but I hope your absence won't be too long. As soon as you are ready, leave me a message and I will make sure you are graciously welcomed back. CouncilOrg (talk) 05:43, November 22, 2018 (UTC) President & Chairman Your Admin Rights have been removed due to lack of presence I regret to inform you, but your status as Chief of Police has been revoked. Your removal was due solely to a lack of attendance in ToFT Government messages and meetings. The government has concluded that *You have been absent for a distinct amount of time *You have been present, but have failed to respond to important pings and messages *Your account has been online, but you yourself have not been using the account, nor have you been on the wiki This decision was not taken lightly, as removing your status was a group vote that was unanimously decided. Debate was had regarding the topic for a period, and this message is to inform you of the outcome. Realize that this is not a ban from the wiki or the Discord channel. While you have been removed for poor attendance, your accounts for both Discord and Wikia have not been blocked, and you may still use the service. We would be more than happy to have you attend, but we will require a full explanation and debate before returning your user rights. If you feel there has been an error, please contact an admin (such as myself) to discuss the problem. Associate Justice Fobarimperius. Fobarimperius (talk) 03:54, March 15, 2019 (UTC)